Earth's Darkness
by MangaLoverKri2000
Summary: It's dark. I can't see anything. But maybe it's not that bad. Now I can't see those who betrayed me. But my new friends? Now I can't see what they look like. Fem!Daisuke
1. Chapter 1

Hi it seems that I can't come up with anything for To learn to trust again so I decided to upload a new Fanfic I wrote a time ago. I have already wroten cap 2 but it will take a wile to write it on the computer beacuse I'm lazy.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Daisuke´s Pov**

"Were am I?" I asked.

"You´re with me. Your so called friends left you" someone said.

'Is it true' I asked no one.

'Yes, they left you because they thought you were useless especially now. The two named Ken and Cody were not here it seems like they had not fallen of the cliff and seem to think the others would take you with them to your home' I heard a voice say.

Then I suddenly realised one thing.

"**WHY CAN'T I SEE ANYTHING!"** I screamed.

"Wow, you've got some lungs" The Digimon (I must still be in the Digital world) said.

"Why can't I see anything" I asked again this time more quiet.

"Well you got a lot of sand into your eyes that made you blind" The Digimon replied.

"Ok, by the way were's Veemon?" I asked.

"He's still sleeping. You can see him when your better"

"I can't see" I deadpanned.

"Oh. Sorry"

End Chapter 1

* * *

Preview

"How?" The Digimon asked again.

"Shut up you nincompoop!"? said and I heard something snapping.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Neemon the keeper of my pants" Neemon said.

* * *

Like it I even wrote a prewiew. Can someone guess who ? is? Please tell me who you think it is and what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm sorry for the long wait but as I said I'm lazy and always want to rewrite the Fanfic when I'm writing over it to my computer. It's summer vacation and I'm working hard on To learn to trust again but the ideas don't come. I also have a lot of plot bunnies to take care of. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2

"By the way why are you not freaking out?" The Digimon asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"Being blind what else" It was the Digimons time to deadpan.

"Oh. Well I don't actually care. I can see well enough without my eyes" I said. There was no reason to lie. If the Digimon wanted to hurt me he would have done it already.

"How?" The Digimon asked.

"Before I tell you I want to know who you are." I said.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Bokomon the keeper of the book." Bokomon said.

"Ok, well I can see through the earth." I said as a Digimon walked in.

"How?" asked the Digimon.

"I can control and communicate with the earth." I said.

"How?" the Digimon asked again.

"I have a gift that gave me that power."

"How?" the Digimon continue to ask.

"Shut up you Nincompoop!" Bokomon said and something snapped.

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious Digimon.

"I'm Neemon the keeper of my pants." Neemon said.

"Neemon how's Veemon?" Bokomon asked.

"Who's Veemon?" Neemon said confused.

"The mon you are supposed to watch!" Bokomon said.

"Oh, Demiveemon he's awake and want's to see this Daishuke guy." Neemon answered.

"I'm a girl! And my names Daisuke not Daishuke!" I yelled.

"Oh, your Daishuke. ("My name is Daisuke!" I yelled at hearing that) I'm Neemon the keeper of my pants."

"You already said that you Nincompoop." Bokomon said.

"What are you talking about?" Neemon asked.

"You introduced yourself twice!" Bokomon said a little irritated.

"No, I didn't." Neemon said.

"Yes, you did." Bokomon said.

"Maybe I did." Neemon said thoughtful.

"Um. Hello can I please see Demiveemon?" I asked hoping to get their attention.

"Oh, hello my name is Neemon." Neemon said once again.

"You have already said that two times before you Nincompoop." Guess who.

"Can we just go and see Demiveemon." I said a little tired at their antics.

"Okay." they said and led me to another little house.

End Chapter 2

Preview Chapter 3

"Oh, Are we going home now?" Demiveemon asked.

"Yes, Of course." I answered.

"I'm sorry. But Demiveemon can't go with you." Bokomon said to my horror.

* * *

As I said in the beginning I have a hard time updating. But I will work hard to update now that I have time. See you next time. PS Please review so that I know your reading.


End file.
